


He Who Fights Monsters

by vilefangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Loki, Jotun!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilefangirl/pseuds/vilefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had greater plans than this shithole of a realm could encompass, and it all hinged on the Odinson being the arrogant child he proved over and over again to be. Unfortunately, it also hinged on him <i>being here already</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Fights Monsters

Loki brooded, as was his wont. He sat alone on a dark outcrop of icy rock--not that that meant anything, because he was stuck on fucking Jotunheim.

But only for the time being. He had greater plans than this shithole of a realm could encompass, and it all hinged on the Odinson being the arrogant child he proved over and over again to be. Unfortunately, it also hinged on him _being here already_.

The giant-slayer’s retainers clearly had slightly more wisdom or skill in persuasion than he had planned for. Missing that minor contingency irked him. Was he not Loki, great (unappreciated) genius of planning? The disinherited prince whose wit and guile, though unsung, helped him carve out a mediocre existence on this low pit of a world? He rolled his eyes at his own ego--never let it be said that he was not self-aware.

Anyway. That at least gave him something to investigate the next time he world-walked.

He looked up, waiting for the tell-tale burst of color of the Asgardian bridge. _Really._ The one time the Odinson was _late_ to his favorite hobby of slaughtering jotun soldiers? Loki pulled his (stolen) fur cloak closer as the wind picked up. Pathetic that the elder of Laufey’s sons was so weak and stunted, that he needed heavy clothes to live in his own kingdom. Child of war, they called him. All of Jotunheim’s shattered hopes in a malformed, sickly witch.

The Bifrost flickered to life in the sky, bringing the closest thing to sunlight the dark home of giants ever saw.

Loki smirked.

"About time, Odinson, you've kept me waiting all day.”


End file.
